


To the Third Power

by Kitera_Matar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal toys, Blow Jobs, Consent is Sexy, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Iruka is a Manipulative Bastard, Kakashi has No Idea what he is getting into, M/M, Multi, Negotiations, Open Relationships, Photography, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, STI testing, Spitroasting, Tenzō's Cabin, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Yamato is Along For the Ride, budoir photos, cross dressing, d/s dynamics, face fucking, fast and dirty negotiations, no beta - we die like men, only the first chapter was done in 60 min, school girls, vibrating sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitera_Matar/pseuds/Kitera_Matar
Summary: Yamato's birthday is tomorrow.  But his boyfriend Iruka has a very special surprise in store for him tonight... and it just so happens that the surprise comes accompanied by his childhood crush Kakashi...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 31
Kudos: 82
Collections: Found Family 60-minutes





	1. A Well Deserved Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mytsukkishine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/gifts).



> This is for the 60 min Found Family challenge on the Tenzo's cabin discord server.
> 
> So first I fucked up my finger and couldn't really type. Then I couldn't make the ideas come. Then I had an idea and could finally get something out. Then I freaked out (cos me and time are NOT FRIENDS) and made this exponentially more difficult than it needed to be. And then I realized I used up my 60 min and never even got to the part I WANTED to get to. Or got in the art. Sooooo here's what I DID do in my 60 min. There will be a chapter 2 and artwork to follow at some point later this week.
> 
> Tsukki - I hope you like this!!! You are so wonderful and amazing and you deserve only the VERY BEST. (Which is not this fic lol) But I hope this fic brings you joy anyways. <3

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

“I cubed?” Yamato’s voice was curious as he flipped the minimalistic card over in his hand.

“Yeh it’s a photography company.” Iruka’s voice was a studied casual that had Yamato quirking an eyebrow at him.

“And what do they photograph Iruka?” His tone was low and broke no resistance.

“Well people of course!” Iruka stood up and took their empty plates to the sink. “Your birthday is tomorrow and I wanted to do something special for you.”

Yamato’s quirked eyebrow only went higher as he heard the lilt in his boyfriend’s tone that he knew all too well meant trouble. A grade school teacher he may be now, but Yamato knew the trouble-maker that lay within all too well.

“Iruka….” His drawl did little to draw out the actual answer and instead only brought out a smile from his lover.

And gods did his lover look lovely. Iruka was leaning against the counter and the sunlight was shining down on his caramel-kissed skin. His teeth shone white and brilliant against the light and his arms were crossed over his firm but slim chest. Yamato always wondered how someone so firmly masculine could look so sultry and feminine at the same time. But that was his Iruka.

“They specialize in boudoir photos.” Iruka waved a hand casually as he quickly wiped down the counter from their breakfast.

Yamato took a grand total of three seconds to take that in before he fired back, “ _Boudoir photos_ Iruka? _Really_? What would you need those for?”

That was when the doorbell rang.

“Oh he’s here!” 

Yamato could have cursed up a storm at Iruka’s cheerful and happy face but he valued himself and his boyfriend too much to let it out.

Iruka was already half-way down the hall to the front door by the time Yamato caught up.

When Iruka opened the door however Yamato found his breath catching and thinking back to last week.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Naruto had burst into their place as per usual. Yamato was used to it by now. Even if he and Iruka had scrabbled for the relative privacy of their bedroom at Naruto’s arrival – throwing on clothes to try and not look like the sex deprived animals they seemed to be at the moment.

But this time Naruto had brought photos. “Take a look at these Iruka!! Sasuke nearly died but they were so worth it!!” Naruto had thrown down a pile of photos on their kitchen island. Iruka had picked up a few and after an initial eyebrow raise, had genuinely started to inspect them. All Yamato had to do was to look at one to know they were all risqué before he went back to washing the dishes. He knew the foster brothers were close – not _that_ close – but CLOSE. But he didn’t want to know about Naruto and Sasuke’s bedroom lifestyle. And if he looked longer he would know _all_ too well the details between his step-foster-brother and his boyfriend.

“Naruto these are gorgeous photos! Who’s the photographer?” Was all Yamato heard before he turned the water on high.

*x0x*~-~*x0X*

It was Kakashi fucking Hatake standing in their doorway. His childhood crush stood in his and his current boyfriend’s apartment doorway. Standing there ready to take risqué photos of them both. Yamato’s brain short circuited.

Iruka and he had found the small house two years ago. They had been tired of constantly negotiating whose apartment they were staying at while spending 6 out of 7 nights together, so they finally found a place they could both enjoy. It was _perfect_. It had plenty of wall space for all of Iruka’s school kid’s art as well as plenty of sunlight for all of Yamato’s plants. 

There was even a backyard that the horticulturist had managed to wrangle into a beautiful and breathtaking journey of vines and ponds and flowers. Or at least that’s what all their friends had said whenever they saw it.

Yamato felt himself freeze at the sight of silver floofy hair over his boyfriend’s ponytail. What was he supposed to do in this situation?

Before his brain could short out fully and his physical self could run outside to hide among his precious plants, Iruka was turning and shining that brilliant smile at him that always had him melting and agreeing to anything.

“This is Sukea Yamato! He did those photos for Naruto and Sasuke a while ago!” Iruka was too poised and confident. Yamato knew he was being played – the look in Iruka’s eye told him that his boyfriend had recognized who the photographer was from Yamato’s childhood photos and hadn’t been fooled by the pseudonym. But Yamato was always helpless in the face of Iruka’s smile so he didn’t instantly run away.

And then he looked into the face of his grade school crush and felt himself die inside once more.

He had told Iruka about his crush on Kakashi, the kid who was two years older than him in school. How Kakashi had taken the then-Tenzo in under his wing. How the two had become thick as thieves during the three years they overlapped at school. Then Kakashi had graduated to high school as well as moved states to live with extended family when his father had died and Yamato had never heard of him again.

Now here stood those same slouched shoulders just beyond his boyfriend. In their apartment doorway. With his silver spikey hair just brushing the lintel. Yamato could have strangled Iruka in that moment. In a totally consensual and sexual way of course.

Even Iruka’s smile wasn’t enough to keep him there any longer and he spun around and walked straight out the apartment and into the garden escape he had painstakingly created over the last two years.

He breathed deeply and felt the scent of soil and plants fill his nostrils as arms wrapped around his torso and he felt a familiar body press itself against him. “It’s _fine_ Yama.” It will be _OK._ ” Iruka’s words were muffled by his face being pressed into Yamato’s back but he heard each enunciation perfectly.

“I know what he was – what he _is_ – to you.” And Iruka cut to the heart of the manner in a way only Iruka could. Not that that had ever stopped him.

“When I saw who he was after the photos from Naruto and Sasuke’s photo shoot I knew it was him regardless of the name he was going under. And knew what seeing him would mean to you. But also - it’s your birthday babe.” Iruka’s lips came down in a series of chaste kisses against his neck.

Yamato tried to ground himself in the dirt and his plants and garden as his boyfriend kissed his neck and told him he had sprung a photographer on them for his birthday to take some sexy photos.

Yup.

He was _fine._

_PERFECTLY FINE._

It would be fine.

Which he could almost fool himself into believing as Iruka’s lips nipped down towards his shoulders.

*x0x*~-~*x0X*

Kakashi let the front door close behind him as he followed the rapidly retreating pair inside. He _had_ been let in after all. He moved down the hallway and set his coat down on one of the kitchen island chairs as he glanced around. The place was full of plants and children’s drawings. Every surface that could be decorated seemed to have a scribbled drawing attached to it. Also every surface (some purposeful and some created) that could have objects placed on them had plants that faced into the sunlight.

It made the apartment this strange mixture of cozy and earthy that had Kakashi never wanting to leave and just bury himself in the couch to read his beloved Icha Icha novels. But he had a job to do. 

So he pulled his camera out and pointed it at the couple hugging and necking outside. The sliding glass door was clean and allowed for good photos. He snapped a couple of quick pictures of the couple amidst their garden through the door before he opened it to join the couple outside. By the time he had was outside Iruka had turned around and was beckoning him towards them while his hand was playing with something in his pocket.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

W _ear this he said._

_It will be fun he said._

_A vibrating cock ring with a remote in my hand will be a fun game on our day off he said._

Yamato was quickly coming to regret everything Iruka had badgered him into. He remembered how Iruka had pushed the vibrating cock ring down on his dick this morning, “It’s a quiet day at home, this will be a fun!” 

Yamato groaned as he felt the vibrations pick up and maniacally reached into his own pocket to thumb at his own remote.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

“Fine _._ ” Iruka’s voice was all too agreeable as he capitulated to Yamato’s demands. “I’ll put in the egg if you put on the ring.” And Yamato did have a lot of fun stretching Iruka and pushing the vibrating egg into Iruka’s ass.

Iruka had a lot of fun also from the sounds and motions he was making while Yamato did it.

And then Iruka had jerked Yamato to hardness before he pushed the vibrating cock ring on and with a kiss tucked Yamato’s hard cock back into his pants and left to make them both tea.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Now Yamato stood in the dirt of his well-manicured garden and felt the vibrations roll into his dick and balls. He thumbed at the control that allowed for the vibrations on the egg inside Iruka’s ass as he allowed himself to be carried away for a moment.

He heard the glass door open distantly but Iruka had upped the vibration settings on his cock ring as well as was now licking the underside of his ear, so Yamato was sufficiently distracted from noticing the approach of his childhood crush.

That was when he heard the shutter click of Kakashi taking pictures of him and Iruka pressed together.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Iruka grinned into his boyfriend’s skin. The egg’s vibrations where ramping up to match his control of the rings vibrations. Iruka could feel the lube that had been pumped into him earlier was now leaking into his briefs. But he didn’t care as he felt his lover tense and harden beneath his grip as the photographer stepped into their backyard.

Yamato’s years as a horticulturist at the local garden place meant that their back yard had become this this wild yet tame labyrinth of plants and garden paths, so there was plenty of greenery to hide them from the neighbors eyes. Iruka kissed at Yamato’s neck, subtly directing his blissed out boyfriend with a few touches into a better angle for the photographer.

When Iruka finally stepped back from Yamato and turned down the controls on the ring, he grinned as he watched Yamato turn and Iruka could see Kakashi’s reaction to realization of who his client was.

“Tenzo!?” Kakashi lowered the camera in shock.

Yamato gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head, “Well it’s Yamato now. How are you doing Kakashi?”

Iruka merely looked like the cat who caught the canary.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*


	2. Where Should We Be Right Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent is Sexy. Memories and Visuals are Nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact? I hate the nickname babe. It’s just soo…. So… idk. Not my cuppa. But with THIS Iruka? Yup – tots what I picture he would say. Also the Iruka I imagine in this is completely Guts’n’Stuff’s Iruka. https://gutsnstuff.tumblr.com/post/175244577786/for-the-anon-who-asked-for-iruka-in-kakashis
> 
> Also YES, this Iruka is a Manipulative Bastard. And a Grand Chess Master of Humans. But he isn’t cruel and he does want Yamato’s consent. Also I’m a visual person, I need to lay the stage. So here you go. 1K of consent. 1.5K of Kakashi’s mind and house porn. Smut will be in Chapter 3. I lied. Sorry peeps. ^_~ <3

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

“Tea? Coffee? Water? Something stronger?” Iruka offered Kakashi with that saccharine smile that had Yamato wanting to just bury his head in the ground and see if he could make his body sprout like a plant. Yamato leaned around Iruka and grabbed a glass tumbler and the bottle of whiskey from the back of the cabinet. He poured himself a hefty dose. The liquid hadn’t even stopped sloshing before Yamato had the glass to his lips and half of the drink poured down his throat.

“Easy babe,” Iruka murmured rubbing a circle on Yamato’s lower back before he grabbed two more tumblers from the cabinet and placed them on the counter before he gave Kakashi one of those winning smiles, “Well. It looks like the decision has been made for us. Whisky OK Kakashi?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows gave a quick jump before his face calmed once more and he shrugged and nodded, “Why not? It’s not often that you stumble across old friends.”

Yamato took another gulp of his drink.

“So, Kakashi, you and Yamato haven’t seen each other in a while right? What have you been up to?” Iruka was clearly the one in command of the situation and Yamato found himself helplessly pulled along with the current.

Kakashi set his glass down and gave a light shrug. “Eh, a little of this, a little of that; military, administration, photography. You know, bounced around.”

Yamato’s glass hit the table top with a clank. “Military, Kakashi?! After your dad? Are you crazy? Are you ok?!” Yamato suddenly found himself leaning over the counter with a hand pressed to Kakashi’s forearm, his forehead twisted in worry.

Iruka’s hand was once again steadying him as Yamato felt fingers lightly brush the bared skin between the hem of his shirt and the top of his pants. Kakashi’s face seemed to harden for a second before his eyes met Yamato’s earnest ones and Iruka watched as Kakashi’s gaze softened in the face of his old friend’s concern. “I’m fine Tenzo. I did a solid stint and got honorably discharged. Spent some time on the desk side of things before I decided to go into my true passions.”

Yamato lurched upright in surprise, “Photography?”

“The Passions of the Bedroom.” Kakashi leered and quickly picked up his forgotten camera to snap a picture of a stunned Yamato and amused Iruka.

The sound of the click hadn’t even died away before Yamato was lecturing, “You haven’t changed at all sempai! You’re still the same kid who ogled the football team _and_ the cheerleaders _while_ looking up under the bleachers! When are you going to grow up!?” Yamato found himself with his hands on his hips glaring at his old friend.

Kakashi started laughing in his seat, “You haven’t changed at all kohai!”

The moment was broken by Iruka who was grinning at them both while leaning on the counter, “And considering he’s here to take boudoir photos of us I don’t know if you really have any ground to be standing on babe…”

Yamato blustered for a second before he slammed his drink down on the table and had spun around to retreat once more into the backyard. He moved down the pathway until he reached the koi pond that was out of sight of the kitchen and living room. He walked in a circle around the pond a couple of times before he slumped onto the stone bench placed under two trees.

He wasn’t surprised to hear Iruka come up behind him. He would know the sound of that walk over the stone path anywhere. “Babe?” The voice was warm and soft.

Yamato felt Iruka sit down beside him and an arm wrap around his waist. “You ok? I know that I sprung this on you, but we’ve talked about Kakashi, I know how you feel about it. We also discussed inviting a third into our bed, and you sounded excited then…” Iruka burrowed his face into Yamato’s neck to press a kiss to the fluttering throat. “We can do anything you want love. We can go back in there and simply chat and catch up with an old friend. We can have Kakashi take some sexy, but not too sexy photos, and be done.” Yamato remained still, knowing there was still a shoe to drop. “-Or we could go back in there and invite Kakashi and his camera into our bed.”

Yamato felt his breath hitch.

He knew what he wanted. He knew Iruka knew what he wanted. He and Iruka had spent many nights talking about past relationships and what they had lived through and how it had changed and formed them. Yamato heard about the back-stabbing douche-bag Mizuki. Iruka heard about Yamato’s and Kakashi’s bro-love that never seemed to escalate but always remained at a constant high tension.

Yamato and Iruka weren’t entirely vanilla. They had a box on the upper shelf of their closet that held various toys; vibrating dildos, plugs, silk scarves forever exempt from public use, red ropes, a paddle marked _Daddy_ and a ball gag that they both enjoyed using on the other as it allowed for a stream of dirty talk to fill the silence. They talked about sex with a third person; both together and seperate. They talked about their fantasies and in certain situations who they would have sex with. They talked about the practicalities of said situations, ramifications and necessary steps beforehand if other people were involved.

Yamato knew that none of this situation was out of bounds of what he had agreed to when he and Iruka had laid in bed together, naked and covered in sweat, curled up and talking away their sexual high. But this being sprung on him, it being _Kakashi FUCKING Hatake_ – now THAT was _nothing_ he had agreed to.

But Iruka was giving him an out now. 

“You know your safe words still apply love. Simply say Sakumo and we’ll stop and I will get Kakashi and every scrap of his equipment and his body out the door in less than two minutes.” Iruka turned Yamato’s face so they could look eye-to-eye and Iruka’s face was determined. “Or say Yukimi and we’ll pause. I’ll push Kakashi to the living room for as long as you want even. I’ll be there every step of the way babe. And you have the control. Always.” Iruka’s gaze softened with affection.

He leaned up to press his lips to Yamato. Yamato felt himself being devoured by those plush lips. He was reminded of the first time he had met Iruka, the two of them chatting at their local ramen bar, staying until close and then huddling under the awning trying to escape the rain. Their bodies were pressed close together, and their minds were blurred with sake, as their feet were heavy with food. But when their eyes met it was nothing short of electric and the kiss they shared then was just as passionate as the one they shared now years later.

Their bodies pressed together, tongues and lips tangling as they tried to inhabit the same space and place in time. When they finally parted their lips were red and puffy and eyes were sparkling. “Ok. I’ll do it.” Yamato said firmly. At Iruka’s brightening smile Yamato pounded the final nail in his coffin. “He can stay and we can do the photos.”

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Iruka’s assessing eyes were firmly on Yamato’s back when he stormed out into the backyard for the second time. Kakashi watched the calculating look turn tender before Iruka’s head swung back around to beam at him. “Sorry about that. He’s been a little tense today.” Iruka smiled in a way that made Kakashi feel like there was more being unsaid than said.

Iruka sipped at his own whiskey contritely before continuing, “I must admit this was a surprise for him on several levels. So I appreciate your patience. He has told me so much about you I feel like I already know you.” Iruka cocked his head and gave Kakashi a look of a small quirked smile paired with a penetrating gaze.

Kakashi had stood up to worse situations without getting worried. Iruka’s gaze however was quickly climbing past all those situations. “Has he?” Kakashi took a sip at his own whiskey. “All good things I hope?” He replied nonchalantly leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, _very_ good things.” Iruka grinned as he shifted his weight from his right arm to his left. “Excuse me, I should check on him. Feel free to wander around and see the place. We’ll be right back.” And Iruka stood up straight before leaving his still half-full tumblr and walking outside.

Kakashi felt his eyebrows raise at Iruka’s retreating backside. He could see the appeal Tenzo had seen in him. Once Iruka was gone Kakashi sipped his whiskey while looking around. The kitchen was warm and airy. Wooden countertops and brown cabinets, cast iron and copper pans hanging in a rack over one end of the center island with a large butcher table countertop.

He got up and wandered into the living room, two plush sofas and several arm chairs surrounded a low wide table. On the opposite end of the room was a fireplace with a large flat screen above it. The wall to his left was mostly glass, consisting of three large paned windows that gave a beautiful view out onto the back yard garden- park- Tenzo thing. Even as a kid Tenzo was always going around with dirt on his knees and putting plants all over his place and even foisted a few off on Kakashi. He still had Mr. Ukki. I had to give it to Gai to watch over while he had been overseas, but it had managed stay alive through the years.

Kakashi ran his fingers over the soft fabric of the couch and took another sip as he thought of Tenzo back then. He had been wide-eyed, and had this weird fascination with wide headbands, something about the hair on his face bothering him. And he had always been so serious, unless he was talking about plants. Then his eyes would light up. Kakashi remembered many nights of them curled up eating popcorn and gummies watching anime. That was when they had started the Kohari and Sempai thing. It fit and it was fun. 

As soon as they had met, Kakashi and Tenzo were always together. Kakashi was a genius and spent his whole school career reading porn and Aceing classes without ever having gone to the classroom before the final. Tenzo wasn’t a genius - but he was gifted, and had a photographic memory, so he was able to keep up with his friend academically for the most part. And so they spent years at each other sides.

Kakashi had given the rat foster parent Danzo a broken nose when he had made the mistake of hitting Tenzo in front of Kakashi once. Tenzo would yell at Kakashi when he didn’t take care of himself or his lecherous ways would take them on dangerous paths. But Kakashi was proud to admit they had gotten caught only a couple of times. It was never a secret that Kakashi liked both boys and girls. Tenzo was rather tight-lipped on his attractions, only ever saying, “I’m with you Sempai.”

Looking back Kakashi didn’t know why he hadn’t tried to do anything with Tenzo. He just never had. He knew Tenzo’s attractive qualities. He knew Tenzo’s bad habits. They were always together. Maybe he never did because it felt too much like taking advantage of the power imbalance thing they had from always using Kohari and Sempai.

But this Tenzo… This was Tenzo all grown up. His hair was shorter and it looked like he had switched to the thin black hairbands in his older age. But his chest had filled out and his shoulders and arms were broad and muscled. His skin was still pale but Kakashi saw the tan lines from working outside. His wide eyes had turned almond shaped and the crinkles around his eyes told of years of joy and being outside. Kakashi was unashamed of the fact that he was attracted to his old friend.

And Tenzo’s boyfriend, this Iruka, his body was muscled but sleek, the planes of his body still managing to form curves. He moved like he was flowing through water, graceful and with purpose, every move orchestrated and precise. And that messy bun of long brunet hair and smirking mouth… Well, he was going to need to keep close control of himself when taking these photos. He wondered about Iruka’s comment and the looks he had gotten from Tenzo; both back when they were kids and today. He was all the sudden very grateful he had gotten that STI test and always carried condoms – if he could climb in that bed with them he didn’t want to pass up on the chance.

It was a good thing that Naruto had told him that whole wild STI story when had called to ask a couple of questions about the photos. If he hadn’t heard that story he probably wouldn’t have gone for the STI test. And it was Naruto who had recommended him to Iruka. Naruto who was… Iruka’s foster-brother. Kakashi stopped and thought for a second. The coincidences seemed to piling up. Sasuke had been very nervous and _not excited_ when they had first started, half of the pictures were of Sasuke with a blindfold because that was the only way he would finally calm down and let loose. Naruto had been the main instigator behind them getting the photos. And now here he was ready to take photos of his old childhood companion and his current boyfriend.

Kakashi shook his head, there simply wasn’t enough information to make any guesses. Still sipping on his whiskey he wandered into the hall. Across from the living room was an office that faced the front yard. The desk was an organized chaos of papers and the two comfy arm chairs across from the desk looked well used with various gardening books on the end tables next to it. A large architecture desk sat in the corner with rolls of plans stuck in bins next to the tall chair. Plants continued to proliferate through the house and this room was no exception.

Kakashi ducked back down the hall and found a small wet room with a washer and dryer and the door to the garage. He took a peek into the garage and was unsurprised to find half of the two car garage was covered in gardening gear.

Backtracking down the hall he passed the living room and kitchen, as well as what looked to be a door down to the basement, before he found the two bedrooms at the other end of the small ranch style house. One appeared to be a guest room and continued the theme of earthen brown tones and walls that were a warm off-white. The bed sheets were a dark green and the room looked perfectly serviceable if not regularly used.

Across the hall was the master bedroom. It was larger than the guest room and had huge windows looking out on the backyard. The walls were still an off white and the bed sheets a dark green. Plants were placed around, but several potted vine-type plants surrounded the head of the bed, and the long vines had been tacked to the wall to form a sort of green canopy over the bed. Kakashi looked closer and found strands of lights also woven between the vines. Curious he traced the cords until he found the switch by the side of the bed.

When he flicked it on the room seemed to come to life. The small white lights looked like stars peeking through a canopy of trees. There was no children’s art in this room, but there were several beautiful paintings of the sea and forests. Kakashi felt like he had walked into a fairy realm. He set his glass down and pulled his camera up from where it had been hanging on his shoulder. He quickly shot a few photos, checking his settings and the light balance to see what kind of exposure he would need. Yes. This room would work very nicely.

That was when he heard the sliding door in the kitchen open.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this fic is. The more I write the more I TRULY HAVE NO CLUE WHAT IT IS I AM WRITING. I really hope it makes sense once I finish it. It reading like a Soap Opera Romance Novel. I don’t know who these characters are any more. I started this with a couple of parameters and then … this … happened.


	3. Let Me Lay It All Out On The Table For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT HAPPENS. FINALLY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I (…hopefully? …maybe?) wash my hands of this fic. Enjoy the smut (finally).

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Kakashi wandered back into the kitchen, his camera looped over his shoulder and empty tumbler glass in hand. As soon as Tenzo saw him, he grabbed up his abandoned tumbler and downed it all in one go. “Another sempai?” He held up the bottle in question.

Kakashi strode closer and held out his tumbler, “I think you can call me Kakashi at this point _Tenzo_.”

Tenzo gulped and his voice came out a few notes higher than it usually did, “I-It’s Yamato now.” He said as he poured Kakashi a refill before splashing some more into his and Iruka’s glasses.

“Hmm…” Kakashi merely demurred as he pulled back and sipped at his tumbler as he strode back around the large center island and into the living room. “Let’s catch up for a bit shall we? Off the clock I promise.” Kakashi gave a wolfish grin as he settled into one of the plush arm chairs opposite the couch.

Tenzo threw a quick glance at Iruka that Kakashi couldn’t see the expression of, but he saw Iruka’s - it was pure love and faith. At that moment Kakashi felt like an outsider. He _was_ the outsider he reminded himself. He was here to do a job. They could sit for a half hour and catch up and then Kakashi would take some photos and they would all be on their way.

Iruka leaned over and gave Yamato a quick kiss that was no less passionate for its brevity. Kakashi crossed his legs and sat his camera on the table in front of him as he sipped at his drink and watched the couple out of the corner of his eye. Soon he was joined by the pair as they sat down across from him.

“So you went into the military?” Tenzo started and they were off.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Iruka sipped on his whiskey as he took in the interplay druing the conversation. Iruka chirped in about the Academy, teaching the gifted kids, that his academy had the highest amount of scholarships for underprivileged kids in the nation. He even dipped into how they met as well as a couple of highlights of things they had done in their five years together.

But mostly he sat back and let Yamato go. He saw how his lover lit up in the face of his first love. He saw how excited he was to share about himself and hear what all Kakashi had been through. When the conversation lagged Iruka was there with another question or a teaser of some tale and Yamato would take over. They had been together for five years, Iruka was good at this reciprocity, too many school functions had required them to be able to hold endless conversation over the years. But Iruka still cataloged away all that Kakashi said. He paid attention but allowed Yamato to take the conversation where he would.

When Sakumo came up the mood mellowed for a moment, and it was at that second that Iruka saw a little more into why that name was Yamato’s safe word. He also knew that when Kakashi found out, it was potentially going to be an interesting moment.

After an hour Iruka decided it was time to push things along. Everyone was nicely buzzed without being drunk and Iruka had made sure that Yamato hadn’t forgetten the real reason behind tonight with brief pulses of the vibrating cock ring. However, Yamato had retaliated in the precisely calculating way that only the architect turned horticulturist could - right when Iruka was about to take a sip, the egg would thrum against his prostate.

Then they had a very thorough snog and grope session when Kakashi went to the bathroom. It wasn’t until the clicking of the camera that they broke apart; lips wet, dark, and puffy. Kakashi continued to take a couple of photos before he chuckled and sat down.

“Ok. Let’s talk about this. I am here to do some boudoir photos. The package you got allows me three hours to shoot and five outfit changes. It can be one or both of you. I will then go through and delete any blurred or truly terrible photos, and send the rest on to you. You can then choose 20 photos that I will clean up so you can have them printed large scale if you so choose. Iruka already paid, so you’re good to go there. Officially that’s the spiel. Unofficially and sometimes based on who it is, another $100 and I’ll take more than just boudoir photos.”

“This is not your typical situation however; I think we can all agree to that. So I won’t charge the extra $100, and you two are welcome to do whatever and with however many pieces of clothing or not as you prefer.” Kakashi sipped his whiskey, cool as an ice cube as Iruka sat quietly. 

Yamato was up on his feet instantly and gesticulating wildly. “Oh _of course_ sempai. Always getting me to pay for _everything_. This is my _birthday gift_ Kakashi and because this isn’t a _typical situation_ you won’t charge me the fee you usually charge people so you can be a gaddamn _paid voyeur_?!”

“Technically it was Iruka who paid.” Kakashi swirled the whiskey in his glass as he pointedly didn’t look at Yamato.

Yamato spluttered and clenched his still wildly waving hands into fists as his face started to turn red.

“They get excellent photos of themselves fucking - that they then get to use towards their own pleasured ends. I see nothing wrong with this exchange of goods.”

“ _Exchange of goods!?”_ Yamato looked ready to explode. Iruka knew it was time for him to step in and take control of the situation before Yamato dive bombed across the table and strangled Iruka’s surprise guest. He knew the dynamic between the two now and he could work with this. He thumbed the control in his pocket to high and saw Yamato’s hips visibly jerk as he quieted immediately and sat down hard.

Iruka leaned over and kissed Yamato contritely on the cheek, leaving the vibrations unrepentantly on high. He felt Kakashi’s gaze on them as he whispered into Yamato’s ear. “Now be my good boy Yama-kun and go change into that outfit we planned on for later tonight.” Iruka let the tip of his tongue dance across the shell of Yamato’s ear.

Yamato’s almond eyes went wide as he turned to look at Iruka, eyes wide and pupils blown in fright. “The-” Iruka cut him off with a quick peck on the lips before smiling brightly, “Yes! That’s the one. Then come meet us in the office, ok?” Yamato was still frozen in shock. Iruka leaned over to whisper in Yamato’s other ear, effectively hiding Yamato’s face from Kakashi while at the same time putting Iruka’s lips at Yamato’s ear on full display for Kakashi. “Can you give me a name Yama?”

Yamato pinched his eyes closed tight before he breathed out one word filled with love and trust, “Iruka...”

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Yamato pushed himself against the wall of the hallway as soon as he was out of sight of the kitchen. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly for a few moments. That’s when he heard the conversation float out from the living room. 

“Don’t tell him this, but I’ll refund you the money.” Kakashi’s voice was soft and wistful, “Consider it my birthday gift for all the years I’ve missed.”

Iruka’s tone was gentle, “Why don’t you want him to know?”

“Because, that would ruin the game… _sensei_. A game I know you are familiar with as you’re keeping your star pupil in the dark also on certain matters.”

Iruka chuckled. “I know what Yamato would do and will never do. I will _never_ push him past that line even if I don’t tell him everything right away. How’d you figure out the first scene anyways?”

“I saw the jacket and tie ready at a desk full of unimportant papers. Plus the lube in the top drawer was a bit of a giveaway.”

“The jacket could have been from when I came home from school and the lube could just be how well prepared I am.” Iruka debated.

“I know how to set a scene Iruka, and I’m not _just_ talking about the one you have planned for the photo shoot in the office.”

Iruka gave one of those burbling laughs that Yamato knew meant Iruka was trying hard to hide his delight and couldn’t anymore. “You _are_ good Mr. Hatake!” Yamato imagined his lover saluting Kakashi as he had seen Iruka do before. “I thought I was so discreet.”

“Too many coincidences.” Yamato could hear Kakashi drinking his whiskey once again, “I assume it was you who dropped my card onto your brother’s lap?”

“Well, I love my brother, but when you know how he works and just how much he adores Sasuke, it wasn’t exactly _hard_ to do. A few comments about how I heard Sasuke saying he would love some better photos of them for private viewing. A website left up on the computer while I went to the bathroom, and voila! A reunion made for celebrations! A family found and new sparks struck as it ‘twere!” 

Kakashi snorted, “And I assume you are the architect of that truly _horrifying_ story Naruto told me?”

Iruka laughed heartily this time, “One of my better stories if I do say so myself!”

Yamato heard enough. He tip toed down the hallway and into their bedroom. 

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Kakashi had broached the subject so the question didn’t surprise him, but Iruka’s confidence intrigued him. “So you got the STI test then.” It wasn’t a question.

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow. “After that story how could I not?”

“And?”

“I’m clean.”

“I don’t suppose you have the papers with you or can pull it up on your phone?”

Kakashi grinned. He was starting to like this Iruka Umino. He pulled up the results on his phone and held it out. But just as Iruka’s hand was about to close on the phone, Kakashi pulled back and grinned. “And where might _yours_ be?” Kakashi teased. A laugh seemed to sparkle at the corner of Iruka’s eyes and mouth. But the teacher grinned and reached for his phone.

When the two phones were exchanged, fingertips brushed in a way that was more sensual than a mere touch had any right to be. After several moments of inspection to assure themselves of the others sincerity, the phones were passed back. Kakashi was careful to keep his expression neutral when he saw Iruka had his and Yamato’s results saved together.

“Thank you for taking care of him.” Kakashi forced out of a throat unused to speaking of emotions. “Tenzo… well, he means a lot to me. I’m glad he’s happy.” Kakashi’s steadfast gaze bore into Iruka.

Iruka merely gave Kakashi the most adoring and kind smile the photographer had seen in a very long time. “Of course Kakashi! …He means a lot to me too.” Iruka raised his glass in silent cheers and Kakashi matched it. The two shared a moment of silence in their mutual admiration of the man at the other end of the small house. They finished their drinks and Iruka stood up. “One more refill and then into the office?”

Kakashi agreed and followed after the other man. He was much more wary of the school teacher now that his suspicions had been confirmed. He would have to watch this one. He was also curious to see how far the need to manipulate ran in Iruka. He wanted to make sure Iruka wasn’t harming Tenzo or brainwashing him into doing Gods-know-what. He would watch carefully to see if Iruka’s actions matched his words.

Iruka refilled Kakashi’s tumbler once more, but a smaller portion than they had previously. “Tell me Kakashi,” Iruka asked as he poured himself an equivalent amount and set the bottle down. He leaned against the counter and sipped at his whiskey while looking at Kakashi with a relentless stillness. “Do you have any physical or mental problems I should know about if you sleep with us?”

Kakashi’s eyebrows raised as he sipped as his drink, “You don’t beat around the bush do you Iruka?”

“You and Yamato haven’t seen each other in years, if you have something going on that will potentially affect him I want to know about it now.” Iruka’s calm gaze suddenly hardened to steel, “And if something happens that you could have warned me about, Gods save your hide from me. Because you won’t like what I will do to you when I catch you.”

Kakashi blinked. He felt the icy threat from the school teacher all the way to the bottom of his soul. He recognized it for what it was and took it seriously. “Nothing that you need to know about. So long as you don’t put a fun in my hands I think we’ll be fine.” Kakashi took a sip of his whiskey to hide any trauma that may have leaked through his façade. “I promise you Iruka. I wouldn’t do that to Tenzo.”

Iruka assessed him for a second longer before he nodded. “Very well. But if Tenzo safewords you _will_ respect my orders and obey instantly.”

Kakashi nodded.

Iruka eyed him for one more second before he seemed pleased with what he saw. “Very well!” And Iruka gave one of those thousand watt smiles as his shoulders lost their stiffness instantly. He signaled to the hallway, “Shall we?” And together they walked to the office.

Kakashi had noted earlier that just outside the office windows onto the front yard Tenzo had done a masterful job of mixing tree and bush, ivy covered trellis and flowers, to create a beautiful live and varied textured wall of privacy. You could only see small pieces of the front yard in the gaps between the topiaries. Kakashi had a feeling that if you were standing on the sidewalk out front you wouldn’t even realize that there were windows hidden. 

Iruka walked around the desk and knotted the tie around his neck before he pulled the suit jacket on and buttoned it up. He then pulled open the top drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube with one hand, the other hand and his hip leaning against the desk. “I should reprimand you for snooping in a teacher’s desk.” The heat in Iruka’s sultry and fiery gaze seemed to lick at Kakashi as he waved the bottle around before popping it back in the drawer.

Kakashi chuckled and flopped down in one of the plush chairs, camera in hand and mouth already opening with a retort when the door behind him opened and Tenzo walked into the room. Kakashi could have been deaf and he would have known of Tenzo’s arrival by the sudden brightness that light up Iruka’s face. Iruka snapped upright, looking for all the world like a principal delighted to have his favorite student walk into his office.

Kakashi turned to look at Tenzo as he walked towards the desk. He was glad he was sitting down because he couldn’t believe his eyes. It was Tenzo all right, his hair still held back with the black head band. The well-defined muscles of his arms and legs were clearly on display, but his legs were now clad in white thigh socks with a couple of black bands at the top. And instead of the school boy’s uniform Kakashi had been expecting Tenzo was wearing a school girls pleated plaid skirt with a white button down blouse. The buttons looked like there were on the verge of popping off, the tightness leaving no illusion that it was a male chest hidden under the blouse. 

Tenzo’s cheeks were red and his gaze was held steadfastly on Iruka, not breaking eye contact at all to see Kakashi’s reaction.

“Ahh, Yamato my beautiful boy. Meet Mr. Sukea! He’s come to take some pictures for us.” Tenzo froze, stiff backed for a second before he turned and gave an awkward curtsy to Kakashi. “Nice to meet you Mr. Sukea.” Tenzo mumbled.

“Yamato! I know you can speak better than that! Forgive him Mr. Sukea. He’s shy at times, but that usually wears off very quickly. Isn’t that right my pretty Yama-chan?” Iruka’s voice was like honey, and Tenzo was clearly defenseless in the face of it.

“Yes Mr. Umino.” Kakashi could almost imagine Tenzo scuffing his shoe on the ground. Tenzo gave a quick glance up at Kakashi and seeing Kakashi’s slowly dawning smile, quickly turned his face back to the ground, the blush on his cheeks only growing, his hands clenching and unclenching in his skirt.

Iruka walked around the desk and gently ran a few fingers through Tenzo’s hair. “Yama-chan is the prettiest isn’t he Mr. Sukea?” Iruka smiled at Kakashi, his posture confident and relaxed. Then he winked and Kakashi felt his Adam’s apple jump in the face of Iruka’s obvious enjoyment of his teasing. 

“Y-yes.” Kakashi frantically cleared his throat. He was definitely unprepared for what Tenzo dressed as a school girl was doing to him. Control. He needed control. He felt his hands tighten around his camera. His camera! The photos! He quickly brought the camera up and leaned a little to the left to get a shot of Tenzo’s blushing and embarrassed face alongside Iruka’s kind and adoring expression. 

“Do you have anything you want to say to me or to Mr. Sukea Yama-chan?” Iruka ran a hand down Tenzo’s arm, lightly squeezing his forearm.

Tenzo opened and closed his mouth a few times before he managed to stammer out. “I-I’m pleased to meet you Mr. Sukea and I-I hope your pictures turn out satisfactory.” Kakashi wasn’t sure if Tenzo’s eyes were glued to his groin or the floor just behind him, but they certainly weren’t on his face.

Iruka however looked pleased by the statement, and brought Tenzo’s hand up to brush a light kiss across the knuckles. Kakashi watched avidly as the light flush on Tenzo’s cheeks turned a deep scarlet. “Such a good boy. Now Yama-chan just ignore Mr. Sukea and let him do his job. I want you to come tell me how your day has been.”

Kakashi quietly moved to the back of the office to try and get a wider shot as Iruka lighty directed Tenzo to stand in front of his desk while he walked around to sit down in his chair. “Tell me about your morning Yama-chan. You were a very anxious boy this morning. Can you explain what we had to do and how today has gone for you?” Iruka leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the edge of his desk, steepling his fingers in front of his face,

Kakashi was now near Tenzo’s drafting table and could see the flush in Tenzo’s face as he struggled to come up with an appropriate response. “Well, I was, um, very, um… excited… this morning. So it wa-was necessary to uh, restrain, my, um-self.” Tenzo stuttered, obviously at a loss of how to explain things in both an explicit and innocent way - especially with the new voyeur dancing around in the background.

Kakashi ducked back and forth behind the lens as both the camera and his mind recorded the moment. His pupils widened as they took in every gesture and spoken word, he was starting to have a notion of what was going on. Iruka in the meantime had decided to take pity on Tenzo and take the lead. “Oh Yama-chan. You were so excited. And while I love to see your cock stand at attention just like you do when I lecture, I couldn’t have you losing control and focus on me. So the ring was very necessary. Have you been hard all day with it? Has it been difficult?” Iruka leaned on the desk, his attention fully on his boyfriend who was currently dressed as a school girl, his tone still even as if they were merely talking about grades and not cock rings.

“I- um – yes Mr. Umino. I’ve been hard, I mean, It’s been, um, hard all day.” Tenzo stumbled over his words once again.

Iruka brought his clasped hands up to lean on as he stared attentively up at the bulky school girl. “Yes I know I have made it especially hard all day with the good vibrations as well. “ And with that Iruka pulled the small remote out of his pocket for Kakashi to see. Iruka thumbed the controls and Kakashi watched Tenzo’s hips jerk once more. The moment from earlier when Tenzo had been about to strangle him came back to him and Kakashi grinned as he realized what Iruka had done to head off Tenzo’s anger. Yup, he was definitely getting on the Iruka train…

“Yes, Mr. Umino.” Tenzo’s ability to speak was obviously going downhill fast so Iruka picked up the thread of conversation. “Now you can’t tell anyone Mr. Sukea. But Yamato is actually my most favorite student. And not just for his brain. Even though he’s always on the Honor Roll, aren’t you Yama-chan?” Iruka stared intently at Tenzo who was still blushing and looking at the ground, his back ram-rod straight and feet firmly planted. It was as if he was trying to turn himself into a tree to weather the storm he could sense coming.

“But beyond his intelligence, Yama-chan is the prettiest one. And the prettiest ones deserve the best jewelry don’t they?” Kakashi had a feeling the question was rhetorical and so instead of responding he continued to snap photos, darting around the room to get at different angles, zooming in and out, changing the exposure for the shots of Tenzo and Iruka silhouetted by the windows versus when they were bright against the dark of the back of the office.

“Can you show Mr. Sukea your ring Yama-chan?” Iruka was still leaning on his hands, his enraptured expression focused on the man in front of him.

Tenzo gulped but he reached down and lifted the hem of his skirt up so Kakashi had a clear view from the side of Yamato’s turgid member and the black ring that sat at the base of his cock, a little black box on the underside that Kakashi could see vibrating. Iruka looked ready to leap over the table and devour Tenzo where he stood.

“Very good Yama-chan, you can put your skirt down now.” Iruka signaled Kakashi to stand directly behind Tenzo. “Can you lean over now and show Mr. Sukea your other jewelry Yama-chan?” Kakashi didn’t need to see Tenzo’s face, the sudden stiffness in his shoulders said it all. 

But just as quickly Iruka was standing and leaning across the desk. His hands cupped Tenzo’s cheeks and he was saying something so softly Kakashi couldn’t hear. Kakashi lost himself for precious seconds in watching the intimate interaction. Then he brought his camera back to his face to quickly record the moment in time.

And Kakashi was taken aback again as Tenzo turned his face to kiss at Iruka’s palm. - - _Click click_ \- - Then Tenzo started to bend forward, Iruka’s hands running over his face and hair, shoulders and arms – anchoring Tenzo. Then Tenzo’s chest was fully pressed to the desk, and the skirt hem was at the bottom of his butt. Kakashi admired the lines of Tenzo’s firm calves and thighs, bare legs that gave way to a plaid skirt that barely covered his modesty. And over him was Iruka, who after a quick kiss to Tenzo’s cheek, stood up but kept one hand gently combing through the brunet locks.

“Show Mr. Sukea your jewelry Yama-chan.” And Iruka continued to brush his fingers through Tenzo’s hair as Tenzo kept his cheek pressed into the desk’s surface and his gaze on Kakashi. The look of desire and trepidation in Tenzo’s face nearly took Kakashi’s breath away. He hid behind his lens and continued to shoot.

He shot pictures as Tenzo’s hands slowly crept up his thighs until they held the bottom hem of his skirt. Then Tenzo had flipped his skirt up and onto his back exposing his very _naked_ bottom. “Oh Mr. Sukea probably can’t see it very well can he?” And Iruka walked around the desk until he stood to the side of Tenzo and quickly laid two slaps to each of Tenzo’s bared cheeks.

Both Tenzo and Kakashi jumped a little at that. Yamato gave a short low whine at the smacks. Iruka gently rubbed the red marks before he pried Tenzo’s cheeks apart. Kakashi crept closer and that was when he saw the silver butt plug with the red heart jewel winking out.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x* 

Iruka gently squeezed Yamato’s bottom while he looked down on his lover in adoration. He heard the snap of Kakashi’s camera but other than a small part of his brain that was trying to keep up with Kakashi’s current position and what pose Iruka needed to place both him and Yamato in – Iruka mainly just focused on his lover.

Yamato was beautiful in the school girl outfit. They had played with several kinds of role play, and one drunken night Iruka had accidently called Yamato his gorgeous girl and Yamato’s reaction had been instantaneous and conspicuous – even with Iruka’s severe inebriation. So Yama-chan had been born. It had taken Iruka a month to find a school girl outfit that would fit his broad shouldered boyfriend, with a skirt that wouldn’t instantly remind Iruka of his school kids. But it had been worth every awkward conversation and hunt for it the first time Yamato had dressed up in it. 

Just like then, Yamato was proud but embarrassed. He enjoyed being called pretty. He liked the feel of the skirt. He wasn’t a girl. It had taken a few sessions for them to realize that while female implications were good, calling him a girl took him out of his headspace. And so Iruka continued to whisper words of praise and exquisiteness to his sweet Yama-chan. He slipped the headband off of Yamato’s head and he heard Kakashi draw in a quick breath.

Iruka wondered for a brief second what it would be like to see your childhood companion who had trailed after you, loving you for years – to see them all grown up and at the sexual mercy of another, to see them allowing someone else to do something that you previously thought taboo for them. Iruka ran a hand back down to the jeweled plug and he started to twist and tug and prod with it. Yamato started to squirm and pant against the desk.

“Now Yama-chan. You know the proper position. Be a good boy for me now.” Iruka’s voice was warm and stern – a teacher’s tone. Yamato whined as he brought his arms up to place his palms down on the table on either side of his head.

Iruka slid a hand up and under the shirt, his fingers raking along Yamato’s spine as he pulled his hand back. He nudged Yamato’s feet further apart so his dribbling cock and balls were more visible between his legs. Iruka gave him several more hard spanks, enjoying the bright red of his ass before Iruka felt it was time to move forwards. He stopped playing with the plug and stepped back and around the desk to sit in his chair.

Yamato continued to give a low whine from the back of his throat. His cock was smearing precome on the underside of his skirt while the plug continue to wink from between his cheeks and a quiet hum from the cock ring could be heard in the quiet room. Iruka sat at his desk looking down at the debauched man in front of him for several seconds before he spoke. “Yama-chan you can stand up now.”

Yamato stood up, his skirt falling back down behind him, but the front had now risen with a sizable tenting. “Come here my beautiful Yamato.” And Yamato shuffled around the desk, his face still red from where it had been pressed into the wood and his eyes sparkling with tears from the stimulation he had received.

Iruka pushed back from his desk and Yamato stepped sedately in front of him. “Sit down Yama-chan.” Yamato sat on the edge of the desk, keeping his legs still mostly straight in an attempt to keep his obvious arousal from being more on display. Iruka tisked at him and placed his hands on Yamato’s knees. “Lay down my sweet.” And Iruka began to run his hands up Yamato’s thighs and under the skirt.

Yamato leaned back slowly until he was fully reclined, his arousal very blatant now. Iruka’s hands were beneath his skirt now and with a quick fluid motion the skirt was flipped up and Yamato’s very interested cock and ring were on full display. Iruka knew the picture they made with him sitting straight-backed in his chair and Yamato spread out before him with his legs on either side, the beautiful garden and pale light of evening coming in behind them.

Iruka grabbed Yamato’s feet and placed them on the arms of his chair. He then dug into his pocket and pulled out the remote, holding it up so Kakashi could see it. “Yama-chan, where is your remote?” Yamato gave a whimper before digging in the waistband of his skirt to pull out a small black remote. “That’s my beautiful boy. Let’s trade shall we?” And Iruka leaned forwards to trade remotes with Yamato. This however put Iruka’s face in line with Yamato’s very hard, very much leaking, and still vibrating, cock. 

As soon as the remotes had traded hands, Iruka set the remote in hand down on the desk and spoke in that same no-nonsense voice, “Now I want you to be a good boy. However many times I tap your hand, I want you to go that speed on the remote. Can you do that my pretty boy?” Iruka’s hand caressed Yamato’s chest, giving the nipples a tweak through the fabric. Iruka looked up and caught Kakashi ogling them, camera forgotten at chest level. Iruka gave a predatory grin before he opened his mouth, relazed his throat, and sank down on Yamato’s cock, lips meeting the lightly vibrating cock ring as Iruka’s eyes never left Kakashi’s.

Iruka tapped three times on Yamato’s hand, his other hand running up and down the inside of Yamato’s inner thigh. Iruka could feel the vibrations pick up as he bobbed and sucked on his lover’s dick. Kakashi had managed to get his camera back up and was taking photos again. Iruka allowed Kakashi a few photos of him looking into the camera before Iruka turned his attention to his boyfriend, his hand now fondling Yamato’s balls.

The hand slipped lower and with a slow twirling motion, he gently pulled the metal anal plug free before placing it down on the table in clear view of Kakashi, the red heart jewel glistening with lube. Iruka then dug blindly in his drawer for the lube bottle. His fingers couldn’t seem to land on it and he didn’t want to pull off the leaking cock in his mouth.

All of the sudden, he felt more than heard Kakashi behind him, placing the bottle of lube in Iruka’s hand. Iruka hummed a thank you around the cock in his mouth – which had Yamato giving a moan and Kakashi a light chuckle. Iruka tapped Yamato’s hand once. When Yamato was not quick enough to change the speeds, Iruka popped off Yamato’s cock and spoke up, his voice a little rough from the abuse, “I guess we are going to need help to keep you being a good boy today my beautiful Yama-chan.” Iruka started slicking up his fingers as he continued, “Mr. Sukea.” Iruka cleared his throat before he kept speaking, “Could you help me with something?”

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Yamato nearly came out of his headspace as Iruka ordered more than asked, “Stick your fingers in his mouth and get them nice and wet for me please?” But at that exact second he felt Iruka’s familiar finger breech his pucker and unhesitatingly seek out his prostate. Stars exploded just as the Iruka tapped four times on his hand and two of Kakashi’s fingers were at his lips.

The feeling coming from his prostate was too much and Yamato was crying out as he struggled with the remote, and that was all it took to allow Kakashi to stick his fingers in, fingertips stroking against his tongue. Yamato closed his eyes and tried to focus on getting the remote to the right level. Iruka hadn’t said anything so he had to have been close. Yamato swirled his tongue around the fingers, sucking and moaning as he felt Iruka add a second finger in his already loosened hole.

Iruka tapped three times, Yamato fumbled for the controls and dropped the remote. He heard it clatter on the table and opened his eyes to try and find it only to have his gaze instantly sucked into Kakashi’s heterochromatic eyes. He had always loved the two toned eyes. The auburn left and the blue gray right. He had always wanted those eyes on him, but Kakashi’s half-lidded eyes had always been directed elsewhere. 

Now however, Kakashi’s irises were almost eaten up with his blown out pupils. His mouth hung open and the camera sat forgotten on the corner of the desk. Kakashi was panting slightly and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Yamato’s face either. Yamato felt the remote being placed in his hand and he blinked. 

The moment broken, Kakashi’s gaze flickered down to where Iruka was sucking at the tip of Yamato’s cock. Iruka looked up at Kakashi and Yamato could see Kakashi begin to pant harder. With a lewd pop Iruka pulled back so Kakashi could see the two fingers buried in Yamato’s ass. “He really needs more hands to make sure he is ready for what’s to come. Is there any way you could help me with my pretty boy Mr. Sukea?” Iruka’s eyes flickered up to where Yamato was still slobbering on Kakashi’s fingers.

Yamato felt his head start to pound, and without fail Iruka’s hand was tapping a five out. Wait was that a six? Yamato didn’t know nor was he quite sure where he was on the settings anymore. He spun it down all the way as Kakashi pulled his fingers free from between his lips. But before he could get the settings back up, he felt Kakashi press his fingers in besides Iruka’s.

Yamato stared between his open legs, his lover and his old love with two fingers each inside of him. They weren’t working in tandem, both pairs just feeling around, pushing his hole a little wider. Iruka tapped again, six. Yamato clumsily thumbed the remote on and up. The vibrations in his cock paired with the questing fingers nearly pushing him over the edge. 

One of Iruka’s hands was busy at Yamato’s ass, the other was wrapped around Yamato’s wrist. Yamato gripped Iruka’s wrist back, Yamato’s other hand still clutching at the remote. Iruka seemed to loosen a little at their unspoken signal of ‘All Good’. “Squeeze him, he’s too close.” Iruka’s low tone snapped out in the quiet. The power in Iruka’s command was so strong, Kakashi’s hand was halfway towards Yamato before he even realized it. Kakashi gripped the base of Yamato’s precome and spit slick cock and gave a solid squeeze that had Yamato whimpering.

Before Kakashi could wonder or feel any certain way, Iruka was already speaking, “That’s my beautiful boy. So close already I know. But you see there are certain plans and schedules we need to keep to my Yama-chan. And Mr. Sukea is going to help us. I get only the very best help for my sweet boy.” Iruka’s voice was still teacher firm, but the words had rounded out with the love and affection he held for the writhing man in front of him.

Suddenly Iruka’s and Kakashi’s fingers prodded together and found his prostate. He cried out, but the cry turned into a loud whine as they fingers were removed seconds later. Iruka’s lubed up hand took the remote from Yamato and thumbed the vibrations back down. “Now my sweet boy. You are so good at your physical and verbal tests. Shall we show Mr. Sukea?”

Yamato looked up at Iruka dazedly, not quite understanding. “Mr. Sukea if you wouldn’t mind stepping around the desk.” Yamato let his head fall back on the desk with a thunk, worn out and taking the short respite. Yamato felt his legs stretch out as the chair was pushed away, but Iruka moved his feet to the ends of the arms so he could still keep his knees bent and hole exposed.

Then he heard the sound of a zipper and he looked down to see that Iruka had unbuttoned his jacket and unzipped his pants, pulling his hard cock out and lightly jerking it. “My pretty boy is so good at taking the hardest woods and turning them soft as butter.” Iruka’s tie brushed Yamato’s wet dick as Iruka leaned forward and gently ran his hand down Yamato’s heaving chest before he looked up at Kakashi.

“Mr. Sukea, my darling Yama-chan does have a hard time with orals however. If you wouldn’t mind helping out I would be much obliged.” Yamato spun his gaze up to Kakashi who still looking slightly shell-shocked but was nodding. Then those mismatched eyes looked down at Yamato and for the first time since he had walked into the office he heard Kakashi speak, “Is.. Is that ok… Ten.. uh, Ya-Yama-chan?” Kakashi stumbled over the name but his pupils were shrinking a little as his brow furrowed.

Yamato nodded slightly and Kakashi seemed a little bit reassured. “Speak up Yama-chan. Mr. Sukea is offering to help you. How do you respond to that?” Iruka’s voice continued to anchor and direct Yamato.

“Yes please Mr. Sukea.” Yamato hesitantly spoke.

“Tell Mr. Sukea what you do when you need a breather.” 

“I.. I squeeze three times.”

“Very good Yama-chan.”

“But Mr. Umino?”

“What is it my sweet?”

“Shouldn’t we have um…” Yamato seemed at a loss of how to ask and still play into the scene. “-barriers between us?”

Iruka wiped his lubed hand on his pants before he leaned up and gently took Yamato’s face in his hands. “Kakashi is clean babe. I’ve checked. We’re ok. Anything can go, or not. Your choice. Can you give me a name?”

Yamato felt scared for a split second before he lost himself in the warm brown eyes crowned with a messy brunet bun. The face held nothing but love and trust and Yamato felt himself once again lost in the wondrous man in front of him. “Iruka…” He breathed out and Iruka crashed his lips to Yamato’s, initiating a bruising and rough all-consuming kiss for a few precious seconds. 

It wasn’t until the vibrations started back up that Yamato realized Iruka’s hands were no longer on his skin. Then Iruka’s lips were gone and he heard the lube cap pop and a second later Iruka’s slicked up cock was nudging at his back door. His eyes were closed and he didn’t see Iruka’s nod to Kakashi, but he heard the second zipper. 

“Yama-chan baby, move so your head is off the table. I promise it will be more comfortable for you.” And Iruka shifted his body once more so Yamato was in the perfect position. Then just as Yamato was about to open his eyes, Iruka pushed in and his body clenched around the familiar member. His mouth opened to let loose a moan and that was when the tip of Kakashi’s dick touched his lips. Yamato’s eyes opened wide at that, but all he could see was Kakashi’s tight dark washed jeans. 

He closed his eyes once again and sticking out his tongue licked the tip as Iruka slowly pushed in and out of him, not trying to set up a rhythm just yet or push on his prostate. The vibrating ring had dulled down to a low setting and Yamato could somewhat focus on the dick he was about to suck to within an inch of his life. 

When he woke up this morning he did _not_ think the day would end with him sucking Kakashi’s dick.

But suck he did. First he suckled on the tip, tongue pushing under the skin and whirling around the head. Then he started to suck in more, and when Kakashi stopped moving forward Yamato reached out and grabbed the back of Kakashi’s thighs to drag him closer. If ever there was a dick he wanted to choke on - besides Iruka’s of course - it was this one. He hollowed his cheeks and breathed through his nose as he tried to take Kakashi down his throat.

And then for a few brief seconds he had the whole of Kakashi’s dick down his mouth and throat and his nose was buried in Kakashi’s balls smelling the musk of the man. After a few seconds air became crucial. That was when Iruka slammed in while at the same time reaching up to grab onto Yamato’s arm and haul his hand down so Iruka could clench at his wrist. Yamato knew this was how Iruka kept track of his heart rate while also allowing Yamato the ability to encircle Iruka’s wrist in their signal. Yamato know that all he had to do was squeeze Iruka’s wrist three times or let go and Iruka would halt everything instantly. He signaled he was ok by squeezed Iruka’s wrist gently once with just his index finger and thumb. 

Iruka’s frantic hand relaxed and Iruka began to pull out and push in with a certain aim. The buzzing ramped up. “Now Mr. Sukea as you see Yama-chan is quite gifted with it comes to oral exams. But in order to see how my beautiful boy truly shines – you really need to go hard on him. Trust me, he will rise to the occasion.”

There was several seconds of silence before Yamato heard Kakashi groan and pick up speed, starting to really fuck his face.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Kakashi moaned as he leaned over, grabbing the desk’s edge as he pistoned his cock in and out of the warm and willing mouth of his kohai. His kohai who was currently dressed as a school girl; thigh socks covering legs that were bent against the desk chair arms, skirt up and tangled around his hips, blouse buttons still straining at their holes.

“It seems to be pretty… ughhh… hot in here.” Iruka managed to pant out. “I think Yama-chan is in danger of paaahhhh, uhh… passing oout. Perhappphs you could unh, undo some of those buuttons for him.” Iruka finally managed to get out. Based on how hard Iruka was clutching at Tenzo’s thigh and wrist, Kakashi could only imagine how good Tenzo’s ass felt.

Kakashi wasn’t sure how Iruka managed to speak, he was having a hard enough time keeping his legs upright and under him while not killing his sweet kohai beneath him. One of Tenzo’s wrists was still held in Iruka’s hand, but Tenzo’s other hand was still digging into the back of Kakashi’s thigh and it was everything in him to maintain focus and pay attention for three squeezes. But he lifted his hands up and began to unbutton the blouse with shaky fingers. He was only half way done when Iruka’s hands were on the exposed chest and began to tweak the nipples. 

That was when he noticed the nipple ring on Tenzo’s left side. His fingers fumbled on the buttons, but he somehow managed to get the blouse undone and spread open - Tenzo’s firm and very chiseled chest open for full display. Kakashi’s hands found their way to Tenzo’s chest to join Iruka’s and he felt Tenzo moan and garble around his dick which caused him to stutter.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Iruka felt himself plummeting towards orgasm. His hips ached from the burn and he kept hitting his chair with the back of his legs - but Yamato was clenching so beautifully around him and Iruka could see the slight swell at his throat where Kakashi’s dick was ensconced. Iruka relinquished Yamato’s chest and nipples to instead clutched at plaid piled around Yamato’s hips.

Iruka looked up and drank in the amazement on Kakashi’s face as he brutally pumped in and out of Yamato’s mouth. Iruka kept a close eye on Yamato’s throat and hands however. Iruka was scared for his lover and that they would push him too far - but Yamato seemed to loving the treatment. So Iruka watched hungrily as Yamato’s throat bulged with Kakashi’s dick.

Iruka’s gaze flicked over to his right and he saw the camera still sitting there. He didn’t know much about cameras but hey – how hard could it be? He let go of Yamato’s hips and slowing down his own body’s motions - he reached over and grabbed the camera. He barely had enough presence of mind to find the right button to take a picture, but once he did, he held it up, and focusing, clicked wildly as Kakashi continued to pound his lover’s throat.

He wasn’t sure if he did it right or even got what he was trying to capture. But he tried not to damage the camera as he set it down and then he reached over to pull the cock ring off his lover. And Iruka could feel Yamato’s groan around Kakashi cock all the way down to where Iruka’s dick was still fully buried in Yamato.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

The sudden cessation of vibrations was almost more painful than anything thus far. At times, Kakashi pulled far enough away to make up for the moments when his balls closed off Yamato’s ability to breathe through his nose. Iruka’s thrusts were becoming erratic and where he had once been pounding Yamato’s prostate regularly, now the thrusts were shaky and sporadic.

The sudden fall off in Iruka’s thrusts and the lack of ring on his dick after hours of tension and vibrations brought Yamato to a stuttering standstill, body unsure of whether it should come or wilt. Iruka decided for him but grabbing his dick and starting to stroke. “Nipples Kakashi.” Iruka ground out as his hips started to get back on track, picking up speed and taking solid aim once again.

Yamato felt his nipples being pinched and twisted - the ring in his left nipple being particularly vigorously twisted. “That’s my beautiful boy. Yes, ohh… Yama…” Iruka’s voice was breaking as his hand on Yamato’s cock and battering hips sped up. “Tenzooo…” Kakashi also moaned out and that was when the domino effect started.

First Kakashi started coming, hands falling to the desk on either side of Yamato’s body as he steadied himself from falling down and ripping his sensitive dick past distracted teeth. Yamato swallowed as much cum as he could, but cum and spit were dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and onto the floor. Tasting Kakashi finally after all these years, plus the edging Iruka had kept him on all day, as well as the feel of Iruka’s hand on his cock and Iruka’s dick in his ass – Yamato came with a garbled cry, still trying to either suck down or spit out his mouthful of liquids.

Which sent Yamato’s ass spasming and Iruka’s hand pumping wildly a few more times, slick with Yamato’s cum as he continued to jerk his lover blindly while he sought his own orgasm. And then Iruka was cumming, filling Yamato and crying out as he collapsed on top of his lover, feeling Kakashi lean on him a second later.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Kakashi came more fully into himself several moments later and slowly pulled away from Iruka’s jacket-clad back. As he pushed himself upright he noticed Iruka’s messy bun had become a tangled mess while underneath him Tenzo looked truly debauched.

Kakashi watched for a second as Iruka curled himself tighter around the body underneath him. But then Iruka slowly arched upwards, gently peeling their bodies apart in a sensuous way that had Kakashi licking his lips. Then Iruka was upright and leaning on the desk in a mirror image of Kakashi and the two of them stared each other in the eye for a few moments, both mentally blown out and still coming down from their orgasms, both still hovering over the same man dressed as a debased school girl.

And then Iruka gave Kakashi this small lopsided twitch to his lips. It was the merest hint of a smile and yet it seemed to be the gates that Kakashi felt himself sliding past into something beyond.

Then Iruka was hauling Tenzo upright and Kakashi felt himself bundled along with Tenzo, Iruka behind both of them, hands gentle but insistent on their lower backs. Kakashi found his camera somehow in one hand while the other hand brushed against Tenzo’s bare arm at every step out of the office. 

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Iruka was grateful once they passed the threshold of the bedroom. He had ducked out for a quick seconds to get some wet washcloths, but was back behind the two within a minute. Quite honestly he was exhausted and ready to crash. Thankfully the other two men seemed in a similar state. So Iruka thought they might be able to at least get a few hours of sleep. He would set his internal alarm clock for in a couple hours. He would wake up and see how both of his lovers, new and old, were holding up then. But right now Iruka just needed to get them stripped and cleaned up on the most basic of levels so he could pass out for a little bit. Iruka knew today had been a success, but right now all he wanted was to curl up with the other two men, naked skin pressing tight against each other as he closed his eyes.

And so as soon as they reached the bed Iruka had the small lights in the vines switched on and his hands on Yamato’s open blouse, pushing it past the broad shoulders to fully bare his lover’s skin. Next came the buttons at the waist band of the skirt and finally Yamato was naked. Iruka gave Yamataos face, stomach and groin a fast but through wipe down. Then with a solid yank he had the covers pulled and Yamato shoved onto the bared bed with another hand. Then Iruka had turned to Kakashi.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

Yamato felt his sore body bounce as he hit the mattress. He watched his boyfriend toss the dirty washcloth he had just used to clean him up onto the floor while still holding the second washcloth firmly in hand while turning towards his childhood love. He watched Iruka stride confidently but sluggishly towards Kakashi. He saw how Iruka’s hands quickly divested Kakashi of his belt and camera, undoing his tight jeans and placing the camera on the nightstand while giving the man a quick wipe-down around his groin.

Then Kakashi pushed back at Iruka, whipping the tie and the jacket off his lover mere seconds later while turning the washcloth back on Iruka’s messy dick. Kakashi’s tired face somehow still managed a surprised expression when Iruka reached back and pulled the egg from his ass to set down on the messy washcloth. If Yamato had more energy he would have laughed, as is he just grinned widely. Soon both of his lovers were naked and clean - and for a brief second in time they both stood there staring down at Yamato. Their gazes were full and warm, packed with emotions and memories for him. He felt the tie that bound him to each of them, but for a second he felt like he saw the tie that was beginning to form between the two of them as well.

Before he could delve too deeply into it however, he reached out and pulled each of the men into bed alongside him. He had found his family, and he was never going to let them go.

*x0x*~iIi~*x0x*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Iruka is an S Class Level Manipulative and Domineering Bastard. Also I truly didn’t intend for this to be kinky. I SWEAR. It just sort of… happened? Poly and threesomes and double penetration – yes, but kinky NO. (There’s a reason my nickname is Kinky Kit however...) But Yeh. What’s funny is the smut scene I originally pictured - I never even got to. Maybe if I do an epilogue or two I would get there. But the major milestones I wanted our boys to hit meant other steps needed to be taken. Sooooo Therefore this Long-and-Drawn-Out-Unplanned-Smutfest of a Pandora’s Box. Enjoy my Lovely Smut Monsters. I’m happy with where it ends right now - so for now this is it. Maybe someday I will come back and add an epilogue. Or two. Or three. We’ll see. Chapter 3 actually made me love these three and their dynamic so we’ll see... ;) I hope you all enjoyed (Tsukki, I love you lil sis, but I may never gift you a fic again now that this simple 60min gift has turned into ~14k smutfest….)
> 
> OH. And there still needs to be art for this. No fics without pics. That’s my rule. Or at least that is what I am trying to keep to. So I guess I will at least be updating with that at some point.


End file.
